


All My Life

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: During Avengers: Endgame, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers has helped retrieve the soul stone. Can he bring back Bucky Barnes and be reunited with his best friend?





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First things first, the title is taken from a song that I have only heard as a cover by Jungkook of BTS. I thought that the song title was appropriate for this piece.
> 
> I have written quite a few reunited stories including one's before Infinity War that I am excited to share. This one I wrote after Infinity War tore my heart out and I knew I had to write this for my own sanity. I love this piece and the fact that I got to use some other characters from the MCU.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

They stood where they had seen all that they had loved disappeared into ash. The battle wasn’t over, in fact, it was about to begin. They needed them back, the ones they loved. Somehow, Steve and Tony had managed to get the time stone, had managed to find a way to use it in the new gauntlet that was created. All around Steve were reunions and shouts of happiness as everyone embraced each other. Yet Steve still stared at the spot. Steve. It had been the last thing Bucky said to him.

“Steve.” An accented voice cuts through his pondering as T’Challa comes up to him. Okoye and Shuri follow behind him, still staring at him as if he was a ghost. They couldn’t believe he was back. “It’s time my friend.”

T’Challa holds out the gauntlet and Steve takes it, turning it over in his hands. “What if it doesn’t work?” They were the words that had stuck in his head ever since he had started standing here.

“I believe it will. You care greatly for him. You won’t lose him again.” T’Challa claps a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes before turning to go with Okoye.

Shuri stares at Steve and she steps forward, touching his arm lightly. She is a strong person, always cracking jokes and making others smile, wicked smart and she had been the one to help Bucky acclimate to this new world. “When Bucky was brought to the city he was so excited to see you again. To him it didn’t matter that the world could end, he got to see Stevie again.” She makes a face at the name and Steve laughs, a hollow sound. “Stupid nicknames aside, you have to try. He would for you.” With that she drops her hand and walks after T’Challa.

Steve turns back to the spot. He had placed Bucky’s gun next to his foot and made sure to keep an eye on it. Despite his reunion with Groot, Rocket still had a taste for weaponry and Steve wanted this for Bucky. He kept it safe for Bucky. _Turn your arm and focus on the person you want most, the time stone will do the rest._ It’s what Doctor Strange had told them all and Steve remembers the words as he slides on the gauntlet.

Closing his eyes, Steve holds his hand out and focuses on Bucky. Bucky’s laugh, his smile, the way he looked at Steve even when he thought Steve wasn’t looking. The way Bucky fought and how he loved so fiercely. How Bucky had protected Steve through thick and thin, how he had sat with him while sick and taken him to the hospital so many damned times to get him medicine and fix him. He focuses one every aspect of Bucky but mostly he wishes. Wishes he can talk to him, tell him how he feels and hug him one last time before going into this damned war.

The gauntlet warms over his hand and yet he still doesn’t look. He can’t. Somehow, he knows when it’s over and Steve keeps his eyes shut. His hand drops to his side and he stands, shaking. Steve Rogers who had not been cold, had not been sick, had not been cold in a long time stands shaking.

Slowly, so slowly it seemed time stood still, Steve opens his eyes. The sunlight slants in through the trees and blinds him and he blinks several times to see the sight before him. Bucky stands in front of him, shock registered on his face. Bucky only moves to turn, as if in a gravitational pull, towards Steve. Always towards Steve.

Before Bucky could do anything, say anything, Bucky is tackled in a hug so fierce it takes his breath away. Bucky gasps in a breath as his arms automatically go around Steve and his shaking frame. Bucky had been here before, scared that the shaking meant this was the last breath Steve would take, that Bucky would lose him. But this time, Steve’s breath is harsh in Bucky’s ears and he’s muttering, and Bucky is holding on for dear life.

“Bucky. Buck.” Steve mutters the words over and over again, pulling back to smooth a hand down Bucky’s hair and rest his hand against Bucky’s neck.

“Steve.” The word comes out breathless and he watches as tears slip down Steve’s cheeks. Reaching up, Bucky touches Steve’s cheek and rubs away the tears. “Don’t…don’t cry. Stop shaking, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“You were gone. You were gone, and I didn’t…. I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what? Stevie you brought me back, it’s fine I am here.” Bucky’s other hand comes up to cup Steve’s cheek. “Shhh I’m here.”

The words seem to sink into both of them. The last time Steve was sick it was what Bucky had said as he had laid a cold cloth across his forehead. When Steve had been small and sickly, and the world was going to hell.

It was going to hell again and Steve wasn’t going to lose this moment, this time. “I love you.” Steve says the words in a rush and touches Bucky’s other cheek with his other hand. “I have loved you for so long Bucky and I didn’t want to say anything, but the world is about to end and if I die I want to die beside you.”

Bucky’s breathing sharpens, and he leans his forehead against Steve’s. “We’re not going to die. I want to die beside you but when we’re old…. well older and don’t look twenty-five but old and gray and you’re lying next to me.”

“Does that mean….”

“I love you too Stevie. So fucking much.”

They don’t know who initiates the kiss, it’s a pull that brings them together and their lips are pressed together. The kiss is fierce, and they cling to each other as if they might be torn away at any minute.

A throat clears behind them and they pull back enough to glance at Rocket who stands by Bucky’s gun. “What do you say then? I can have the gun.”

There’s a silence then Steve and Bucky laugh. “Not for sale.” Bucky says, picking it up and slinging it to his side. “I need it to fight by this punk’s side, so he doesn’t get himself killed.”

“Jerk.” Steve mutters and they smile.

“Punk,” Bucky responds, remembering a time when they thought these would be the last words they muttered to each other as they hugged.

Now they stand side by side, ready to fight a force greater than them. Yet they somehow knew that despite everything they would win and if they didn’t they would go down together. That was how they had always been and would always be, two men who loved and fought together. Till the end of the line.


End file.
